Les origines et la mission de Yuya!
by michiyo44
Summary: Et si Yuya faisait partie du clan mibu? Et si Kyo était le fils du roi rouge?
1. Chapter 1

LES ORIGINES ET LA MISSION DE YUYA!

Kyo et yuya etaient dans le palais de l'ex roi rouge + presisement dans le palais du ying et du yang(les autres trop blesses etaient repartis et s etaient donnes rendez vous a l'ancienne maison de muramasa).Ils etaient enfin arrives dans la salle du roi rouge.Il etait la en haut des escaliers assis sur un trone avec un sourir moquer.Yuya etait petrifie,elle avait deja vu se visage quelque part mais ou nelle n'en sais rien.Tout etaitflou dans la tete de Yuya.Kyo quant a lui se sentait bizare,il etait au fonds de lui comme nostalgique.  
R:Alors Kyo comment sa va?Tu vas bien dans le crs de Kyoshiro ? Et toi Yuya enfin revenus a ta terre natale?

A ces mots Yuya fut petrifie.Les mots "terre natale" l' avaient laisse abasourdis.Exactement comme Kyo.  
Y:co...comm...comment sa ma terre natale ?dit-elle en tramblant R:Tu veux que je t'explique? D'accord !  
R:Tu est nee ici tout comme Kyo,la meme annee, avec 3 jours de difference.  
Y:non sa ne se peut pas je n'ai que 16 ans!  
R:c'est vrai mais je vais t'expliqu..ah merde tu fais ch.  
Le roi rouges'etait mis a delirer.Kyo avait l'impresion de savoir ce qui lui arrivait il avait l'impression que se satane roi rouge avait comme un autre ame en lui (ce qui expliquais ce changement si radical de personalite dont tous les mibus parlaient et qui l'avait mis dans le petrin depis le debut).Tout a coups le roi rouge s'effondra par terre.Yuya s'avenca craintivement du roi (sous la HAUTE surveillence de Kyo).L'homme se releva entrenant a yuya dans la plus grande freyeur de sa vie.Il cria alors "Yuya,Yuya,et Kyo vous etes la !Kyo regarda l'homme l'aire de dire 'il est tare ce tipe'LE ROI ROUGE commenca alors a leurs expliquer la raison de sa joie.  
r:ecoutez moi bien,sa va vous faire un choque mais,comme tu as eu Kyo une2em ame est en moi!Si a se vmomment la Kyo et Yuya ne sont pas tombes a la renverse c'est un vrai miracle!  
k:Quoi!  
y:Que voulez vous dire?  
r:Kyo tu as ete dans le corps de Kyoshiro hein?  
k:Oui!  
r:Eh bien ,moi c'est la meme chose sauf Que c'est lui qui est en moi!  
y:Quoi!  
r:Bon je conntinue parceque la site vous concerne!  
r:premierement:Yuya,Kyo,vous avez le meme age!  
yk:QUOI!  
r:deuxiememment Kyo tu est MON FILS!  
k:HEIN LA SE SUR TU A UN PROBLEME AUX NEURONES CELUI LA!  
r:Yuya tu est la fille de mon meilleur ami decede 2 ans apres vos nessances!  
y:Mais c pas possible je n'avais que 5 ans quand grand frere m'a adopte!  
r:Je vais t'expliquer:v..ah oui une derniere chose...Kyo Yuya moi et nozaya nous nous sommes arrenges pour votre marriage,hih.  
YK:QUOI!  
y:Il en est hors de question!  
k:La elle a raison!  
r:desole mais ce marriage est prevu dans un an et 3 mois taches de vous aimer disi la!Oualors de trouver quelqu'un a aimer mais attention il faudra l'avoir fait au moins une fois avec cette personne c claire!  
k:et meme si je n'en trouve pas je ne me marierais pas si je n'en ai pas envie!  
r:Haha me fais pas rire,mon petit Kyo je te dis une chose,on a tout prevu pour controler vos corps au moment du marriage!  
y:quoi! me dis pas que c'est vrai !  
r:d'accord ,c'est pas vrai y:c'est vrai?  
r:NON!  
k:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

plus tard

Kyo et Yuya retounèrent a l'encienne maison de muramasa,et racontèrent au autres leur GROS problème!

Et leurs rections furent: ...ha...haha...hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh ahahaha non hehehehehe c tro sa c quand le mariage hahahahaha Bontenmaru avait reçu un bon coup de point dans la guele et les autres se turent reprenant leur calme avec de temps en temps un pitit rire.

Le group decida de se separer malheureusement pour Kyo et Yuya

FLASH BACK

k:AH oui j'ai oublie ...!pendant tout le temps que durrera votre recherche vous devrez rester ensemble.hahahahaha!

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Et voila que notre bon couple prefere(pour moi en tout cas) part pour leurs missions!

A SUIVRE

LAISSE DES COMMS ET VOS IDEES MERCI 


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut desole** **pour le retard mais g eu quelque ptits problemes avec l'ordi et autre problemes ME concernant.**

**Mais a part sa merci pour vos comms(re desole pour les fautes d'ortographe)**

**

* * *

**

**_Le périple commence_**

_Sa faisait maintenant un mois et demi qui s'etait deja passe et aucun de nos 2 cheres compagnon qui forment notre cher couple n'avait trouve l'ame soeur!_

_Ils etaient donc la a se disputer comme toujours ,se traitant de tous les noms connus a ce jour..._

Y:Kyooooooo tu vas arreter tout de suite de boire du Sake!

K:Ta geule toi,tu n'a pas a discuter se que je fais.Si j'ai envie de boire du Sake j'en bois,c'est claire!

Y:Non ,c'est pas claire.C'est **MON** argent que tu utilises alors si tu ne veux pas que je le mette en banque et ne rettire de l'argent que quands on sera dans une ville **ET **rien que le stricte necesaire donc pas assez pour du sake,arrete d'en boire autant!

K:Essayerait tu de me donner des ordres planche a pain? dit-il d'une voix menacante.

Y:Oui,ne crois pas que j'ai peurs de toi .

K:Tu vas t'excuser planche a pain... et tout de suite sinon...

Y:Sinon quoi...,tu me tues,tu me violes ?...

K: **Ne me parle pas sur ce ton! **il etait maintenant tres en colere.

Y: Ooooh, non je vais me gener,** je vais meme te crier de plus en plus f..**

_Yuya n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Kyo l'avait giffle!_

_Yuya se tenait immobile la main sur sa goue les larmes aux yeux.Kyo s'etait fache un bon nombre de fois, lui avait gueule dessus, mais jammais ne l'avait giffle._

Y: j'ai compris ...

K: ... Yuya...

Y: Tais toi, je ne veux plus te voir...

K: ... je ...

Y:** Tais toi!**

_Kyo voulait lui demander pardon mais son p... d'orgueil ne le lui permettait pas._

Y:...

Y: Tu as choisi kyo, a partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'a dans un mois et demi on fera rote separement!

* * *

**Voila c'est un chap super court mais c'est comme sa merci pour vos comms et encor merci... **

**Je vous redemande pordon pour les possibles fautes d'ortographes du texte**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ,c encor moi,comme le chapitre precedant etait un peu court,j'ai decide d'en ecrire vite un autre pour vous faire plaisir enfin si sa vous fait plaisir bien sur.**

**

* * *

**

_**Je le sens,tu est en danger**_

_Y:Tu as choisi Kyo,a partir de maintenant et jusqu'a dans un mois et demi on fera route separement!_

Yuya avait prononce les mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru dire. Sa faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'elle marchait seule.

Ces mots lui trotaient dans la tete,et aussi la conversation:

_K:Yuya je..._

_Y:arrete,je ne veux pas de tes excuses.Et d'ailleurs il faudrait deja que tu ai les couilles de me demander pardon,mais sa c'est une des seules choses que tu ne sais pas faire!_

_K: ..._

_Yuya se trourna retenant avec peine ces larmes elle fit un pas puis entendit kyo lui donner comme toute reponse:_

_K:Le roi rouge nous a bien dit qu'on devait rester ensemble non?_

_Yuya se retourna pour faire fasse a kyo ,une larme s'echapait de son oeil.Elle hurla:_

_Y:_**TU N'EST MEME PAS CAPABLE D'ECOUTER JUSQU'A LA FIN UNE CONSIGNE! ILA DIT QUE SI ON SE SEPARAIT ON AURA DU MAL A AVOIR LA CONSIENSE TRANQUILLE ET EN CAS DE DANGAR POUR L'UN OU POUR L'AUTRE CELUI QUI N'EST PAS CONCERNE PAR LE DANGERSENTIRA LE DANDER DE L'AUTRE. **_A ces mots Yuya lui dit qu'elle allait retourner vers son village pour y repartir dans une autre direction,et s'en alla._

Yuya

Tous ces mots lui revienent encor et encor dans la tete.Elle les entends encor et encor.Elle s'etait retenus de pleurer le temps d'etre loin de Kyo.Une fois sure de que Kyo ne l'avait pas suivi,le barage ceda,le long des ces joues se sont mis a couler des larmes.elle marchait en direction de son village.Le village dans lequelle elle et son frere ont vecu.Le village dans lequel tout a commence,et qui la vu s'entrener quand elle etait toute petite.Il faisait deja noir quand elle est arrive.elle est rentre dans ce qui fut jadis sa maison ,prit un drap et sendormit avec se maudit noeud a l'estomac.

Kyo

Tres loin de la, Kyo s'etait arrete au bords d'une riviere.Il comprit ce que voulait dire le "on aura du mal a avoir la cosience tranquille" du roi rouge.Car sa signifiait que Kyo qui etait le fautif dans l'histoire entendait toutes les pensees de Yuya. Mais il ne sentait pas que sa.Il resantait aussi sa detresse et ces emotions (on peut dire que c'est de la transmission de pensees et de sensations)

Kyo s'en voulait a mort ,il s'avait tres bien que yuya avait raison,meme s'il auraut voulu lui dire pardon il n'aurait jamais reussi a le lui dire.Son orgueille etait bien trop grand pour.Apres avoir sentit Yuya s'endormir,il decida de se reposer pour etre en pleine forme demain.Car ils avaient tous les deux un quete a accomplir.

_LE LENDEMAIN_

YUYA

Yuya se reveilla avec une faim de loup.elle decida d'aller au marche.Elle sortit de la maison et juste en sortant ,elle cogna quelqu'un!

Y:Oh pardon,je suis desole,je ne vous avais pa...

Elle n'eut meme pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la personne en question se jetta dans ces bras!

M:Yuya ty es revenus qu'elle joie de te revoir,tu es belle t'a grandi ,...,tes devenus plus feminine ...

Yuya n'avait meme pas le temps d'en placer une

Y:Misha c'est toi ?

M: Eh bien tu ne reconnais meme plus ta meilleur amie ou quoi,Ben oui c'est moi!

Y:Ya pa que moi qui ai change tu est trop belle,regarde moi sa,on dirait une deesse.

Misha fut gene par le compliment,mais elle ne tarda pas a se reprendre,elle la prit par le bras et commenca a courir en criant

M:Ehhh tout le monde Yuya est revenus,venes tous Yuya est la et plus belle que jamais...

Yuya etait tres gene et sa kyo qui venait de se reveiller le sentait.

Misha l'ammena a la maison du vieux sage Kuroto.(Si on pouvait l'appeler sage.Il etait le plus vieux pervers de la region mais tres gros interpret des reves et un peu devin)

Kuroto sortit tres vite pour voir Yuya.

Ku:Yuya sa fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas vu,ta pris des formes on dirait!

Yuya deja commencait a simpatienter...

Kuroto dut le sentir car il n'insista pas.La seconde d'apres tout le village se retrouva autour de Yuya ,lui possant toutes sortes de questions,...

Mais tres vite cette joie s'estopma,

(ppersonne inconnue)

P:Au secours Mara,cette fois si la victime c'est Mara... au secours

Tout le village resta en silence.Deux hommes derriere la femme portaient une personne envloppé dans des draps qui n'empechait pas le sang de couler.

Yuya fut horriefie,Mara etait une de ces amies la voire morte et la tristesse de il y a 4 jours lui etaient presque fatal.

Kyo sentit une douleur horrible au niveau de sa poitrine,il savait que Yuya se retenait de pleurer , qu'elle avait mal. il vit alors d'un oeil et entendit d'une oreille tout se que Yuya voiait ,dissait et entendait.

Ku:Oh encore une victime, sa en fait 10 maintenant

Yuya s'approcha et demanda au vieu sage

Y: Comment sa la 10e ?

Ku: IL y a de sa 2 semaines une voyageuse c'est fait violer et tue par un homme, Nous avions cru que ce n'etait qu'un meurtrier de passage mais sa a continue.Au debut ce n'etait que des voyageuses mais maintenant il s'attaque aux jeunes filles du village.Il laisse tranquille les femmes mariees ou celles qui ont un enfant.

Y:Et est ce que quelqu'un la vu ou a vu son vissage?

Ku: Oui, mais cette femme est morte trois jours apres,comme toute les autres.Tout se qu'elle a pu nous dire,c'est que c'etait un samourai de haut niveau et qu'il etait blond avec des yeux couleur peche.

Kyo entendait la conversation.La description lui rapellait quelqu'un mais qui il ne sait pas qui.Il entendit alors Yuya parler.

Y:Je vais vous le retrouver votre violeur en serie,c'est promis. Mais je veux que personne ne sorte de sa maison ce soire,et encor moins une femme ou un enfant,c'est claire?

Ku:Mais Yuya c'est tres risque.Tu risque ta vie.C'est un samourai!

Y:Ecoute Kuroto.l'Annee passe j'ai rencontre un samourai, et pas n'importe lequel.C'est le plus fort des samourai jamais connus en se monde.J'ai vecu avec lui pleins d'experienses de combat.Si je devais avoir peur d'un samourai,c'est bien de lui que je tremblerai de peur.C'est vrai qu'un samourai ayant de l'experience peut me battre en meme pas une seconde.Mais je n'ai plus peur ,grace a se samourai j'ai apresent le courage de me messurer a plus fort que moi.J'ai dit que je retrouverait se tueur,et sa meme si je dois y laisser ma vie.

Kyo se sentait fier de lui,il faut dire que Yuya inconsiament le felicitait ,mais sa bonne humeur se dissipa tres vite en entendant la suite

Ku:Yuya,nous avons perdus beaucoup de femmes dans le village,on ne veut pas en perdre encore.En plus tu viens a peine de revenir.Et ton copain le samourai serait peut etre triste de te savoir morte,tu ne crois pas.

Y:Yuya ne savait pas comment repondre.Elle se rememorait les evenements de il y a 4 jours.Kyo qui voiait ces pensees se sentait encor plus coupable.Yuya repondit alors:

Y:Kyo...Kyo n'a ... Kyo n'a pas vraiment d'estime pour moi.Je ne lui attire que des problemes,je suis chiant et...et si je devais mourir il s'en foutrait,je ne suis rien pour lui.d'ailleurs si je meus l'engagement de son pere et du mien sera rompus il n'en sera que plus content.

A ces mots Kyo blemit.Ce n'etait pas vrai,bon alle ya du vrai mais sa mort l'affecterai et il avait de l'estime pour elle.Kuroto se tut puis dit

Ku:t'a t'il deja sauve sans qu'il ne te doive rien?

Y:...Oui...

Ku:Sa veut deja dire beaucoup!

Yuya ne sut quoi repondre.La conversation s'arreta la.

Yuya ce preparait pour se soir.Elle preparait des balles et son petit sabre de defence que Muramasa lui avait offert.Kyo sentait quelque chose que Yuya ne sentait pas .

K:c'est quoi cette sensation,merde je...

**_mini _****_flash back_**

"...et en cas de danger pour l'un ou pour l'autr celui qui n'esr pas concerne par le danger sentira le danger de l'autre!"

**_fin mini flash back_**

K:Merde,Yuya je le sens, tu est en danger!

* * *

**Vouilou finni il est un peu plus long cette foisci non?**

**alles la suite au prochain chapitre (hihi chui trop mechante!)**


	4. sa va aller

**Et oui me revoila apres un momment d'attente je suis de retour . Desole pour le retard!**

**voila la suite.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**sa va aller !**_

kyo se trouvait a 3 jours du village de Yuya ,mais si il courait a sa vitesse maximale il pourait arriver au village de yuya avant se soir.Et comme il devait absolument arriver avant le soir.Il courrait sans s'arreter ,sentant cette sensation de danger de plus en plus present,cette sensation si desagreable qui lui montraient que yuya etait en danger!

_Yuya je sais que tu ne m'entends pas mais je t'en supplie ne fais pas la betisse,ne va pas chercher se p... de samourai !_

non plus tres loin de la

Yuya avait une etrange sensation ,une sensation comme une voix qui lui disais de ne pas aller chercher ce samourai. c'etait un cris ,un cris du coeur!

m: Yuya?

yuya se resaisit tres vite et regarda son amie

Y:oui?

m:N'y va pas...s'il te plait _commenca t'elle en sanglotant._

Yuya la prit pour la rassurer et lui dit:

Y:Ne t'inquiette pas sa va aller,je suis chasseuse de prime quand meme!J'ai deja vecu pire situation!(sourtout avec les mibu)...

m:Mais ...et si...et si le tuer te...te

Y:c'est bon ne t'inquiete pas .Je n'ai plus rien a perdre!

m:Mais et e fameux kyo il..il ne sera pas triste?

Yuya fut tres surprise de la question pose par misha! Kyo ecoutait malgre lui la conversation...

Y: Kyo... il en serra content.

**Kyo ne pouvait s'empecher de lui hurler d'arreter de dire des conneries.**

_Mais pourquoi je hurle,de toute façon elle ne m'entends pas!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Misha avait entendu le ton de son amie et avait compris que sa n'allait pas!

m: Yuya?

Y:Oui!

m: Dis moi la verite, tout ce qui c'est passe.

Y:Mas de...de quoi tu parles ?

m:Vous vous etes disputes c'est sa?

Y:Mais que est ce que tu racontes hein? haha

m: Yuya je suis en quelque sortes la psy du village,yu peu tout me dire!

Yuya ne pouvait plus mentire, elle etait decouverte...

Y:Oui!

m:Pour quoi ?

Y:...

m:si tu ne veux pas le dire ce n'est rien .

Y:Je crois t'avoir dit qu il y avait un engagement fait par son pere et le mien,non?

m: Oui et de quel sorte?

Yuya ne repondit pas, elle revoiait la scene de l'aveu du roi rouge.

Kyo courrait toujours mais ilrevoiait la meme chose ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre hors de lui.

Yuya revit allors les bons moments passes avec kyo, la façon dont Kyo l'avait plus d'une fois sauve.Elle sentit allors (kyo par la meme occasion) son coeur se serrer. Elle revit la dispute ce qui eut pour effet de la convaincre definitivement.

_Combien de fois tu ne m'a pas dit que j'etais chiante,kyo,j'en ai perdus le compte .kyo ecoutait attentivement comme si elle etait devant lui.Je suis decide a partir a la recherche de ce samourai,et ce meme si je sis que c'est la derrniere chose que je vas faire . Se serra au moins utile pour tout le monde:_

1)_ j'aurai essaye de delivrer mon village de se tuer_

2)_ je mourrai te laisant libre de cet absurde engagement._

_Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas (pa si sure moi) mais adieu, pour moi sa va aller,et j'espere que pour toi aussi._

_ a suivre..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voila ,ce chapitre comme tout les autres est petit mais il faudra patienter.hihihi **


	5. Yuya entre dans les bois

**_Et voila après une treees treeees longue attente voila enfin la suite avec le nouveau chapitre.J'ai un peu changé le style de lecture,mais l'ortographe reste a désirer.désolé d'avence et bonne lecture_**

* * *

Kyo courrait de plus en plus vite,maudissant yuya qui faisait fausse route sur ces pensés.  
_mais pourquoi tu parles a ma place hein ne dis pas que tu n'est rien pour moi_.  
Il voiait yuya frotter son arme comme elle le faisait tous les matins avant de repartir.  
Elle entretenait aussi bien son sabre que son pistolet.Cette vision,Kyo ne l'avouera jamais,mais il aimais cette vision cotidienne, il aimait voire yuya entretenir ces armes.A part le matin,elle le fait aussi quands elle a le temps avant une bataille qui s'anonce rude.Meme si les 3/4 des fois son arme ne lui sert a rien.En gros l'entretien de son arme la relaxe.Et Kyo le sait ,lorsqu'elle a besoin de se relaxer c'est qu'elle est nerveuse ou qu'elle craint quelque chose. 

_Yuya _

_Je sais pas pourquoi je suis si nerveuse,sa ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude.  
phfffff_ yuya leva la tete l'air pensive.  
_pourquoi tu ma fait sa kyo,pourquoi...?Je savais que tu ne me portes pas tellement dans ton coeur,mais a ce point.  
Me considères tu seulement comme une amie ou une alliée._

kyo ecoutait ses pensées.il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir montre d'avantage combien il tenait a elle.Il se demandait pourquoi d'hailleurs.Yuya avait un sale caractère elle n'avait pas de formes abondantes comme okuni,ni cette féminité que possedait mahiro,non,elle n'avait rien de tout sa et pourtant,de toutes ,c'est Yuya qu'il protège le plus,c'est pour yuya qu'il s'inquiète.C'est pour elle et elle seule qu'il se bats.Elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui l'attirait , elle et elle seulement.

yuya continuait de se poser des questions arrivant a " Et si kuroto avait raison...?" Non,il...il ne m'a jamais vraiment considere comme quelqu'un.Je n'ai été pour lui qu'une esclave ou une servante,et s'il me protegait sans rien demander en retour c'est parce que j'étais sa "possesion".Rien de plus rien de moins.  
des larmes se mirent a couler de ses yeux.Sa tristesse etait devenue trop grande.Kyo voiait les larmes de yuya tomber sur l'arme qu'elle venait juste de néttoier.  
d'un coup yuya comprit pourquoi elle était si nerveuse. la seule fois ou elle c'est retrouvée face a un samourai doué,si kyo n'etait pas apparu,elle serait morte.son corps avait compris avant son esprit que l'absense de kyo a ces cotes lui faisait peur.Elle avait peur de se retrouver face a un samoirai sachant qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune chanse de survie.

_Eh bien n'y va pas idiote_. Kyo continuait de courir, le soleil n'était plus vraiment tres loin des montagnes a l'horizon.Une fois que le soleil toucherait les montagnes c'est que le soire s'instalerait.Et il fallait absolument qu'il empèche yuya de sortir a la recherche de se fameux samourai.Il pouvait savoir ce que craignait surtout yuya,elle n'avait pas peur de mourir,non, elle avait surtout peur de se faire violer.Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur.elle disait meme que sa pourait la soulager de toute ces peines, de tout ce qui la fait soufrir.

Kyo n'était plus qu'a 3 village de celui de yuya.le ciel commencait a prendre les couleurs oranges,roses,... qui était signe du coucher du soleil.Plus que deux villages alles plus que deux villages...

Yuya prépara son arme et le chargea,elle vérifia qu'elle avait assez de balles,puis elle acrocha le petit sabre de muramasa a sa sinture comme Kyo lui avait montré. elle repensa a ce jour la,son sabre etait tombe par terre pour la 3em fois et kyo en avait eus marre de voir le sabre de son maitre tomber tous les 20 minutes.Il c'etait arrete et avait ramase le sabre.Yuya le regardait faire un regards désolé sur la face.

_Eh planche a pain,c'est pas comme sa qu'on atache un sabre a sa cinture. _

_Peut etre,mais j'y connais rien en sabre,j'en connais plus sur les pistolets. _

_Phffff, regarde et apprends._ Kyo se mit a lui montrer comment faire tenir le sabre.Et éffectivement le sabre ne se cassa plus la figure.

Yuya s'en rappelait tres bien ce souvenir l'avait un peu apaise.Mais la realite revint très vite,il ne manquait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que la boule lumineuse ne se soit totalement couche et kyo qui etait encor a une vingtaine de kilometres.  
Il n'arriverait que dans l'heure qui allait suivre,mais yuya etait déja sortis de sa maisonette.Elle allait sortir de l'enceinte du village quands misha l'interpella:

Yuya je t'en suplie n'y va pas s'il te plais n'y va pas je t'en congure...

Misha ne t'inquète pas,sa va aller..

Non sa va pas aller,je sais pas qu'elle genre de dispute tu as eu avec se fameux samourai mais je t'en prie n'y vas pas.  
les larmes commencaient a couller sur les joues de misha...

Comment sais tu qu'on a eus une dispute...?

Yuya snif je te l'ai dis je suis devenus la psy du village,et ton comportment indique une soufrance morale,tu cherches a la fuire de toutes les facons possible et tu n'as trouves que la bataille ou t'attends une mort certaine.Et tu le sais très bien.Et ce fameux samourai,ne crois tu pas qu'il va venir te chercher? Hein? Il vient peut etre par ici pour te demander de le pardoner pour se qu'il ta fait... Que est-ce que je lui dis moi si il me demande apres toi hein,et qui est t'il,comment s'appel t'il?

Il s'appel Kyo...

Kyo? Kyo seulement ou c'est ...

Oui c'est bien le Kyo que tu penses, c'est Kyo aux yeux de demon.Le demon aux mille victimes,bien qu'il en ais abatus bien plus.  
Yuya pourquois choisis tu toujours les plus dangereux hein ta pas changes.

Kyo voiait bien que cette fille éssayait de gagner du temps.Mais sans trop de succes.Yuya revint vite a la réalité et lui dit au revoir.D'après les informations qu'elle avait eue, l'assasin rodait autour de la cascade. elle se dirigea donc vers la cascade.

Kyo n'était plus qu'a un quart d'heure de course du village de yuya.Il voiait déja yuya s'aventurer dans les bois.  
Mais qu'elle idiote elle sait qu'elle est morte de trouille mais elle doit quands meme y aller. Merde.

* * *

_Pendent que yuya s'enfonce dans les bois kyo double de vitesse,que se passera t'il? arrivera t'il a temps?  
vous le sourez dans le prochain chapitre de "Le origines et la mission de yuya"._


	6. Tueur en fuite

**_Voila enfin la suite tres courte mais la suite._**

**_bonne lecture et desole pour les fautes _:P**

**

* * *

**

**_Tuer en fuite_**

_Il cours il cours le demon le demons des bois medames, il cours il cours le demon le demon du bois joli,il est passe par ici,il repasera par la._

Yuya pénetra donc dans la forets le coeur batant de peur et a la fois comme rasurée,elle avait l'impresion que kyo n'était pas loin;alors que sa devait etre tout a fait le contraire (MASQUE).Son flingue a la main,son petit sabre de défence a sa cinture,elle avançait vers la cascade pas par pas.Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne faire aucun bruit.Mais elle avait l'impréssion qu'on pouvait entendre les batements de son coeur a des kilomètres a la ronde.Sa respiration etait agité mais tres silencieuse.Elle était devenue une pro quasi pour le camouflage si ce n'est pas pour un détail qui la trahis.Yuya sentit comme on la prit par le poignet et éssayais de la faire tomber.Kyo vit comme derniere image le poignet de yuya se faire prendre ensuite l'image s'etait coupe.Il etait arrive au village de yuya et la proximite avec celle-ci avait coupe le contacte audio-visuel.  
IL vit a la sortie de village opposé a celle par ou il était rentré une femme en pleurs,il la reconut et se dirigea vers elle.La femme en question se releva et vit kyo.Elle fut d'abords surprise par ces yeux et tilta ensuite.  
-Vous...vous etes...sinf..kyo...Kyo aux yeux de demons?  
pour toute reponse elle reçut une question de la part de notre porte de prison: -Par ou est-elle partie?  
-Je vous en suplie,sauvez-la. Ils entendirent alors des coups de feu venant d'un peu plus loin.  
-Ou est-elle? Kyo l'avait dit plus fort une peur grandisant en son très très très fort interieur.  
-A la cascade ,par la tout au fonds de la forets.Depechez vous,je...je ne veux pas la perdre.  
-Moi non plus.fit-il avant de partir au pas de course .Une course contre la montre car chaque seconde qui passait réduisait ces chances de retrouver yuya sans le moindre mal.Une dizaine de coups de feu se firent entendre,un de plus,encor un et puis plus rien.D'un coup Kyo entendit la voix de yuya :  
-Lachez -moi,laissez moi tranquile,au secours Kyooooooooo!!!!!!.Kyo etait tres proche mais devait,arrivant enfin sur les lieux une collère l'envahit quands il vit les vetements de yuya a moitié déchire , elle occupée a luter et le samurai sur yuya,sur SA yuya.Yuya vit Kyo et s'arrèta de luter d'étonement.Le samurai stopa quands il sentit sa proie s'arrèter,se rendant enfin compte de la présence de kyo.  
-Ky... kyo..tu es..tu es venus.Il avanca vers elle mais le samurai s'interposa et frappa Yuya violament au visage la rendant inconsiente et lui faisant saigner de la levre.Kyo fulminait il allait tuer le salopard qui avait osé toucher a sa yuya,et son regard ne mentait pas.Son adversaire vit le coup de kyo trop tards pour l' arreter mais pas assez pour ne pas l'esciver.Sachant qu'il était gravement blessé il prit yuya inconciante et la jetta dans la cascade obligeant kyo a la sauver de la noyade et lui donner le temps sufisant pour s'enfuir.

* * *

Et vouilouuuuuuu petit mais bon svp laissez des coms merciiiii 


	7. sauvetagediscussionsolution?

**_Vouilouuuu je suis de retour, désolé pour l'attente mais j'écris que pendent les vacances donc sa dure.Je suis contente de savoir qu'il y a des fanes de mon histoire ,ça fait plaisir.En plus maintenant presque plus de problèmes d'orthographe trop contente.Bon bain je vais pas vous faire attendre plus alors... BONNE LECTURE! XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sauvetage ; discussion ; solution?_**

**Sauvetage**

**SPLASH**

_Merde il a fallu qu'il la jette dans l'eau, le salaud ,il savait que je n'hésiterais pas a sauter et qu'il aurait le temps de s'enfouir!!!! Merde!!!!!_

Kyo nageait de toutes ces forces , il avait vu le corps de Yuya piquer une tête dans la chutes d'eau. Il récupéra son corps au fonds et lutta contre la pression de l'eau du a la cascade.Une fois sortis de la , il allongea Yuya et vit qu'elle ne respirait pas.

**- Bordel Yuya réveille toi !!!!!**

**-...(** pas de réponce )

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement , tout doucement ,son visage et le sien étaient proche l'un de l'autre.

Puis n'écoûtant que son courage ,Kyo se rapprocha encore de yuya ET...

Son nom fut inscrit dans le livre des records pour avoir doné plus de 100 baffes a la seconde, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller yuya de façon radicalment rapide.

-** Imbécile!!!!! tu m'as fait mal ,mais que est ce qu'il t'a pris?!**

**- Bien tu est réveillée ,tu m'as fait peur** **idiote!** On pouvait voir dans les yeux rubis de Kyo un rayon de sincérité briller dans le centre noire.Raison pour laquelle Yuya n'en rajouta pas.

**-Allez lève toi...**

**-...**

Yuya tenta de se relever , mais le trop plein d'émotions mélangé à la petite noyade et aux belles baffes de Kyo eurent comme conséquence de faire flancher les jambes de Yuya et d'avoir la tete qui tourne.

Yuya perdit ces forces et allait dire bonjour aux vers de terre quand son "preux chevalier" vint la sauver d'une bosse certaine.

**- Désolé ..j..j'ai la tête qui tourne mais ça va ,tu peux me lâcher.**

**-Je ne crois pas non. **Et Kyo ne la lâcha pas il la prit délicatement dans ces bras ( version 1 :princesse )

Yuya a bout de force ne pouvait de toute façon pas protester, elle était épuissé. Ne protestant pas elle se laissa aller contre le torse de son démon et s'endormit. Kyo la regarda et vit qu'elle s'était endormie.

**- Peuh, stupide fille! **Kyo continua de marcher en serrant Yuya plus fort contre lui.**Merci d'être encore en vie...

* * *

**Dans le village

Yuya ouvrait lentement les yeux , elle était allongéé sur un fûton qu'elle connaissait bien pour être son futon de voyage. Il y avait une petite odeur de fumée et puis d'un coup ,au dessus de sa tête se retrouva Misha les yeux emplies de larmes ...

**-Yuya!!! tu es enfin reveillée!! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!...sniff sniff!!!**

Misha serrait yuya fort dans ces bras.Lorsqu'elle avait vu Kyo revenir avec Yuya dans ces bras trempés et casi sans blésures elle s'était sentie rassureée. Elle ne voulais pas perdre son amie et quand celle-ci a ouvert les yeux ces nerfs ont lâché.Kyo regardait le scène sans broncher ,Yuya tenait son amie dans ces bras sans la lacher,le regards dans la vague.Puis son regards croissa celui de Kyo.Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était revenus, mais elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait fait.Une conversation muette s'engagea entre eux. Kyo savait ce qu'elle voulait savoire , il savait quoi répondre.Misha s'était relevée depuis un moment et personne n'avait réagit.Puis elle remarqua que personne ne la regardait et que Yuya fixait Kyo comme Kyo fixait Yuya.

_Je crois qu'il faudrait que je les laisse ces deux la,ils doivent ce parler et je CROIS que je gène._

**-Bon Je crois que je vais vous laisser j'ai une famille qui m'attends...**

**-... ( silence )**

Elle sortit sans que personne ne la remarque.Kyo et Yuya s'étaint raproché. Enfin ,Kyo s'était raproché elle ,elle était couchée.

**Discussion**

Kyo regardait Yuya dans les yeux, ayant enfin remarqué l'absence de la fille qui était amie avec Yuya.Elle était assise les jambes étandues sous la couverture le regards planté dans le sien.On pouvait voire que la conversation qui allait suivre était des plus serieux possible. Yuya fut la première a parler , Elle inspira profondement et ...

**- P...Pourquoi est tu venus...?**

**- Tu aurais voulu que je ne vienne pas ?**

**-Si ! Enfin non ! Mais... dans quel but est tu venus...?**

**- Je suis venus parceque tu allais faire une très grosse gaffe et peut etre te faire tuer...alors je suis venus.**

**- Comment savais tu que j'allais peut-etre me faire tuér ? Comment savais tu ou me trouver,que tu sache ou est mon village est une chose mais dans qu'elle direction aller en est une autre... oh et puis zut oublie !!!**

**- ...**

**- Si tu n m'aurais pas sauvée je serais morte vio... **elle bugga sur se mot, se rappeler se qu'il s'était passé lui faisait mal.** Tu aurais pus etre libèré de la promèsse de nos parents tu sais ...**

**- ET AVOIR TA MORT SUR LA CONCIENCE ET QUOI ENCOR !!!!!!!** Kyo s'était emporté il savait que Yuya se sentait coupable alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien , mais le fet qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle est un poids pour les autres le rendait furieux , meme si ouvertement il ne le dirait pas il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle était bien trop importante pour lui . Et meme si il ne voulait pas de se mariage ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.

**- **_je suis désolé..._

**- Quoi ?** Yuya croiyait avoir rèvé ,elle croiyait avoir entendue Kyo dire qu'il était désolé.

**- Je suis... désol...désolé.** Le démon avait tourné la tete. Il ne voulait pas que Yuya le regarde alors que pour la première fois depuis son enfance il rougissait.

Yuya ne bougeait plus, Kyo, LE Kyo aux yeux de démon s'excusait. Yuya n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, il avait osé s'excuser alors qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle chose.;Maintenant il fallait savoir de quoi il s'excusait, ça s'etait une autre histoire.

**- Tu est désolé d...de q...quoi...?**

**- Pardon pour t'avoir gifflé l'autre fois , je ne voulais pas ,je ne me suis pas rendus compte ,j'étais assez énervé et quands tu est arrivé sa a débordé et... pardon.**

**Solution?**

Yuya avait envie de lui dire le mal qu'il lui avait fait, de lui dire oh combien elle a pleuré ;mais rien que le fet que Kyo lui fasse ces excuses lui avai fait du bien , elle se sentait mieux.

Kyo était dos a yuya et attendait son verdicte ... qui ne venait toujours pas .

Il sentit une main sur son epaule.Elle l'incitait à se retourner. Kyo ne voulait pas se retourner mais yuya incistait.Il se retourna doucement et vit que Yuya pleurait...une fois de plus mais cette fois avec un sourire au levres. Ils étaient proches ,tres proches. Kyo effaça de sa main les larmes de la joue gauche ( pour Yuya ). Cettait la première fois que Kyo avait un geste aussi tendre envers elle ,sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi ils s'étaient raprochés,leurs souffle se melaient. La raison leur avait échappé a tous les deux au moment ou ils s'étaient re-regardés ,la peur subi quelques heures auparavant y avait donné un coup de pous. Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques milimetres l'un de l'autre .

Et bientot ce qui devait arriver arriva. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent tout doucement pour comencer, puis peu a peu leur baiser se fit de plus en plus intence, yuya entrouvrit ces levres ,ce fut juste assez pour que Kyo y passe sa langue qui alla imédiatement chercher son égal pour comencer une danse enflammé.


End file.
